Vanilla Twilight
by GleekyTitan
Summary: "You think you're alone, Beast Boy, but you're not," Raven has to invade Beast Boy's room to find out why he skipped out on breakfast. Who knew it would bring them closer? *Takes place after the last episode.


_Teeheehee, I'm back! :) I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot that popped into my head late__ last night yesterday. It probably makes no sense and is OOC and hard to follow, but I hope you get the gist of it._

**_And no, I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'm sure you know I wouldn't have canceled the show, not with so many open questions hanging in the air!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Sometimes, your heart sees what is invisible to the eye.<em>** ~

* * *

><p>It started off like any other day.<p>

Raven was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea perched on the table in front of her while she quietly read a book. Robin and Cyborg were sitting across from her, munching on their breakfast as they talked about anything and everything, Starfire only meters away, feeding Silkie on the ground. Everything was peaceful and calm, just the way Raven liked it.

Which is why, in all honesty, it didn't start off like any other day.

"Hey guys? Where's Beast Boy?" The conversation stopped between Cyborg and Robin as they lifted their heads, searching around the room before shrugging.

"I believe he is doing the 'hanging out' in his room," Starfire replied, floating from her spot on the floor to the fridge, opening the door slowly.

"Yeah, dude's been moping ever since "Terra" told him she wanted nothing to do with us," Cyborg set his plate in the sink, gulping his glass of milk before wiping his mouth on his arm. "I thought about talking to him, but what do I say? 'Hey, sorry the girl you were in love with decided to break up with you before you even had the chance to date, wanna play some video games'? I mean, it's not that easy, the boy's fragile,"

"Cyborg's right, someone needs to talk to Beast Boy," Raven closed her book, her eyes sliding from Starfire to Cyborg then Robin, waiting for somebody, anybody, to volunteer to talk to Beast Boy; she was met with numerous stares at her.

"If this is your way of telling me to go do your dirty work, you could at least ask," Cyborg sighed, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder as she finished off her tea.

"It's not dirty work; it's just making you go talk to Beast Boy," Raven stood up, shrugging his hand off of her as she grabbed her book from the table.

"Yeah, I guess," She pulled her hood up gently. "But I can't be held responsible for the revenge you receive if this situation isn't pretty." With her final words she walked out of the room, the sliding door filling the silence until Cyborg spoke.

"Dude, she was kidding, right?"

* * *

><p>Raven walked silently through the hallway, approaching Beast Boy's room quickly. She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and knocking on his door.<p>

"Beast Boy? It's me, Raven. Can I come it?" She heard no reply and knocked again before placing her ear against the door. She heard quiet words being spoken in the room, so she knocked once more before deciding to approach the situation in a different manner.

She melted through the door, opening her mouth to speak to Beast Boy once she was in the room before realizing he was lying on his bottom bunk, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk. His hands were clasped over his stomach as he softly spoke to himself. Raven glided forward a few feet, straining to hear what he was saying.

"I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days, 'cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on my front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone," Raven felt her heart wrench, recognizing the words Beast Boy was softly speaking_. 'I didn't realize he was so torn over Terra,' _she thought to herself.

"Beast Boy?" Raven spoke up quietly, gliding the rest of the way to his bunks. She noticed him jump slightly, before sitting up and facing her.

"Hey Rae," She rolled her eyes jokingly at the nickname, sitting down next to him.

"What's up? We noticed you weren't out there for breakfast this morning, so we took a vote to see who'd come drag you out of your slumber," Beast Boy picked up the teasing tone Raven used, nudging her with his shoulder.

"By 'vote' you mean they all gave you a look and sent you in here?" Raven's lips twitched, hidden by her hood.

"Something like that, I suppose," Beast Boy smiled at her words, but it faded quickly as he started fumbling with his hands.

"You heard me, didn't you?" Raven sighed, pulling her hood down and turning to face him straight on.

"Yeah, I kinda did. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I knocked and when you didn't answer I assumed you were being lazy, so I let myself in, so to speak. Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Raven noticed the way he avoided her gaze, turning his eyes towards the floor.

"I know I shouldn't be upset, but... I am Raven., I thought maybe she'd remember, maybe she'd come back and maybe I wouldn't be alone,"

"Alone? Beast Boy, what are you talking about? Together, there are five of us in the tower, you can't really ever be alone, trust me, I've tried. Even if we all leave to do things, you're still with us. You think you're alone, Beast Boy, but you're not," Beast Boy glanced at Raven, smiling at the use of the words he told her months ago.

"Thanks Raven. I think that's what I needed to hear," Raven tried to suppress a smile, the corners of her mouth twitching up slightly.

"It was no problem Beast Boy, really. That's what friends do," Beast Boy paused for a minute, silently debating in his head before leaning over and wrapping his arms around Raven's frame, pulling her into his side. Her lips parted, a soft gasp leaving them as her eyes widened, taking in his actions.

"Sorry Rae," he said giving a weak chuckle as he released her, afraid of what her reaction would be. Raven tried to fight back the blush spreading through her cheeks, but failed to do so. Beast Boy noticed, finding joy in her embarrassment before getting up, reaching a hand out for her to follow suit. He headed towards his door, opening it and letting them both out into the hallway.

"Beast Boy, what were you saying to yourself before? I mean, where was it from?" Raven questioned as they walked slowly down the hall.

"It's from a song, Vanilla Twilight," Raven nodded at his words, letting a silence emit itself between them before he piped up again.

"So, when you said friends…"

"Beast Boy, I'm not playing video games with you," Beast Boy turned around to face the violet haired half-demon, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I wasn't going to ask you to do that," he stepped closer to her, leaning his face near hers before whispering quietly. "I just thought that since we're friends, I'd let you know that for some reason, Vanilla Twilight makes me think of the color purple."

Beast Boy looked over Raven's face before feeling satisfied and decided it was safe to escape to the kitchen. The girl felt her cheeks heat up yet again, words escaping her as she thought over what he had just said. She let herself smile once she decided it was a good thing he thought of the color purple, her heart fluttering at the thought of him possibly thinking about anything related to her.

* * *

><p>When Raven was getting into bed that night, she found a folded piece of paper lying on her pillow. Her fingers fumbled around with it, unfolding it until it revealed a message. She let her eyes scan over everything on the piece of paper.<p>

_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. _

Raven let the piece of paper fall to the ground, burying underneath her covers to distract herself from her flushed body. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for sleep to summon itself onto her, but instead she kept thinking of the lone piece of paper on the ground.

Lying on the floor, underneath the scrawled out words on said piece of paper, was a drawing of a purple girl and a green raven flying through the sky.

Under the picture was Beast Boys name.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I like how it ended, but overall I don't think I did to shabby, huh? I have a few other one-shots boiling in my brain, but if you have any suggestions or words of input, please let me know. I don't know how to keep Raven and Beast Boy in character without stretching them too far. <strong>

**But anyways, thanks for reading! Drop a review or a message or.. nothing. The choice is up to you :)**


End file.
